Beca and Chloe- School Girl
by Margarita19291
Summary: Meant to take place before the meeting with the dean in the second movie. Beca wears the black shirt & Plaid skirt. Really basic pure smut.
1. Chapter 1

This was _ **not**_ how the Barden Bella's performance for the president was supposed to go. The Bella's practiced for weeks on end. Somehow though, the performance ended horrible. To make things _**worse**_ Barden University was now calling an emergency meeting with the Bella's to discuss what must be done.

What Chloe didn't know, is what Beca had worn that day. Beca _**knew**_ this type of outfit would drive her insane. Beca has always been irresistible to her, but in her close resemblance of a schoolgirl outfit, Chloe truly realized the definition of irresistible. How was she supposed to focus on the meeting when all she could think about was bending her over the desk they were supposed to be meeting in front of?

Chloe tried to gather herself the best she could, I mean for fucks sake, she was supposed to be in a professional meeting discussing the future of the Barden Bella's. Beca instantly knew the effect she was having on Chloe. It was pretty obvious from the flushed cheeks and the squirming her girlfriend was doing. All the rest of the girls were starting to walk into the dean's office when Chloe grabbed Becas arm and pulled her aside for a moment.

" _I know what you're doing Becs_ " Chloe stated.

" _What do you mean?"_ Beca fired back innocently.

" _After this meeting, I plan to fuck you over your desk."_

Beca swallowed deeply and shifted her legs. "Get in here pitches! The dean is waiting!" Fat Amy yelled. Chloe smirked and walked with her girlfriend into the office. The dean and the acapella commissioners started discussing the future of the Bella's. Beca and Chloe seemed a little distracted though. To keep her mind off things, Beca started looking around the office. She spotted a ruler by the board and quickly crossed her legs. _**Get it together Beca**_ she said in her mind. Chloe looked sideways at the girl and followed her eyes to where she was looking until she noticed the ruler. She smirked because she _**knew**_ what must be going on in the younger girls mind. It couldn't be too difficult to tell though. Before they knew it, the meeting was over.

After the Bella's said their goodbyes and came up with a plan, everyone went back to the Bella house. The girls decided to hit the gym to start preparing for their Worlds contest while Beca and Chloe stayed back to come up with a set and choreography.

"Were finally alone Becs" Chloe said while smirking.

"O-oh that's cool I guess" Beca couldn't help the blush.

Chloe took a step toward the girl and grabbed her hands. She led them both upstairs until she reached her room. Beca grabbed Chloe's waist and instantly thought of how amazing this feels. Chloe instantly broke the kiss and furrowed her brows.

" _What's wrong Chloe"_ Beca asked, worried.

" _Do you remember what I said to you earlier? I'm taking control this time."_ Chloe said deepening her voice.

Chloe was already hot enough in this moment, but when her voice reached the deep seductive tone, she was sure she could be over in minuets just from that.

They started kissing deep and passionate. They only broke apart when they needed air. _"Chloe, please. I need you"_ Beca pleaded. _"What do you want from me Becs? Tell me."_ Chloe said even though she knew for sure what she needed _. "I-I, oh god, Chloe I need you, please."_ Chloe just smirked. God was she attractive in this moment. Messy hair from making out, pupil's dilated from the arousal, and that gorgeous smirk. It only made her have to cross her legs even more. _"Do you trust me?"_ Chloe asked. _"Yes"_ Beca stated quick, not even bothering to hear what she said.

" _Good. Go sit on the bed and wait for a moment."_ Chloe said seriously. Confused but excited, Beca did as told. Moments later, Chloe appeared back in the room but with a ruler in hand.

" _I saw how this got to you in the office. All I could think about was you bent over with this ruler in my hand. That outfit does unholy things to me Becs."_ Chloe stated while walking towards Beca. All she could do was swallow and felt the instant heat between her legs. Chloe started by taking off her dress. She grabbed it from the bottom and slowly lifted it up, revealing the matching set underneath. Beca was sure this was her favorite sight in the world.

" _How wet do I make you Becs?"_

" _C-Chloe, I-"_ Beca tried to say.

" _I asked you a question Beca. Next time, I won't put up with that answer._ " Chloe said in a low octave.

" _I-what?"_ Beca said in almost a whisper.

" _You still don't want to answer, hmmm? Go bend over that desk, hands flat."_ Chloe said without a tone of playfulness. _**Breathe Beca breathe**_ was all Beca could think.

She loved when Chloe took control. She instantly stood up, feeling unsteady. Beca walked to the desk and bent over the desk and stared at the wall, nervous about what was to come. _She was pretty sure it would be her though_ Beca thought and smirked.

" _Something funny?"_ Chloe asked.

" _Nope."_ Beca said with a hint of a smirk.

" _That's no ma'am. I don't think you'll be smirking when I'm done with you."_ Chloe said nonchalantly.

Beca could practically feel how soaked she must be.

Chloe started by gently lifting the younger girl's skirt, carefully not touching her skin. She wanted Beca to beg for it. _"How about we start with 5? 2 for smirking at me, and 3 for wearing that outfit knowing the effect it has on me."_

" _Yes ma'am"_ Beca finally answered back, her mouth feeling dry unlike other spots.

The ruler strikes her bottom, leaving a red mark **.** _ **God was this hot**_ Chloe thought. She should really take control over the girl more.

Shortly after, Beca was done with her punishment.

She stood up and flattened her skirt, staring deeply into Chloe's eyes.

" _What are you doing flattening it? I'm defiantly not done with you"_ Chloe said in an obvious tone.

Chloe stepped closer to the girl and grabbed her by the neck and kissed with all she had. Beca needed her desperately. _"Chlo"_ Beca said breathless.

" _I know, I know"_ Chloe said while pushing Beca to the bed _. "God you're so sexy, I can't even imagine how wet you are."_ Chloe said. Chloe climbed on top of beca and straddled her thighs. They began making out once more, before Beca started rubbing up the other girl's thighs. Chloe instantly grabbed Becas arms and leaned closer to whisper into Becas ear _"No no, tonight is all about you baby."_ Chloe whispered. This made Beca instantly shift under the girl.

Chloe unhooked Becas bra and put her mouth to one breast, spending much attention the hardened nub. Beca arched her back. _"Chlo, Please, I-god."_ Chloe smiled at the effect she had on her. Chloe's hand began traveling down Beca's body while gently sucking on the girl's neck. Chloe started rubbing slow circles on the younger girls clit; _"Chloe, I need more"_ Beca managed to get out. As soon as those words left her mouth, Chloe stuck two fingers into the girl's core. Beca moaned a long, breathless moan. Chloe was sure to have her palm hit the girl's clit while pumping in and out of her hard.

" _God becs, you're so wet for me."_ Chloe said in a deep seductive tone.

" _I'm close Chloe, don't stop."_ Beca said loud.

" _I need you to cum for baby"_ Chloe said.

Instantly, Beca clenched around Chloe's fingers and yelled out. Chloe kept pumping, slow and steady to let the girl ride out her orgasm. Chloe removed her fingers and brought them up to mouth and sucked on them.

" _Chloe, that was-"_ Beca said, out of breathe.

" _I know. Next time you wear that outfit, expect more."_ Chloe said with a wink that was sure to almost send Beca over the edge once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback! I posted a new smut story. I'm accepting prompts (smut or not). Enjoy ;)**


End file.
